ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Planning for the Hunger Games
As the gang traveled with Katniss and Peeta on a train to the Capitol, Kiva decided to talk to Reia, who is thinking so much since the arrival. Kiva: Are you okay? Reia: I can't believe Snow would do this as punishment.. How much more people would suffer because of it? Kiva: Honestly, I don't know.. But hopefully, we can make sure there won't be anymore. Reia: Really? Kiva: Yes. Reia: Alright.. I hope we know what we're doing.. Kiva: Yeah.. I hope so, too. - The train is going to take a while to reach the Capitol, including non-stop travel. With her master's talk over, Kiva has four more people she can talk to. Kiva: (I'll leave master alone for a while.. Let's see- Terra's looking at the window to see the sights, Ratchet's talking to Clank and Sasha's thinking by herself.) - Kiva decided who is the next person she can talk to. Kiva: Hi, Sasha. Sasha: Oh, Kiva. How's Reia doing? Kiva: She's...pulling herself together. Sasha: Right. After what happened in Oz and near Switzerland, Reia has tried very hard to protect you.. Kiva: I know. And I'm glad she protected me from both the android and Hatchet seperately. Sasha: Yeah. These enemies are too strong, trying to make us feel weak.. Kiva: Hey, that's all in the past. Hatchet may have defeated us easily, but that proves that we'll get stronger too. Sasha: Yeah... You're right, Kiva. You really are honest. Kiva: *blushes* Aww... I'm just trying to help. Sasha: I'm glad you did. Keep that honest spirit with you. Kiva: Alright, Sasha. I will. - Walking away from Sasha, Kiva now has two people to talk to left. Kiva: Hi, Terra. Terra: Hey, sweet pea. Mind if I ask you something that is off-subject? Kiva: Sure. Terra: Have you wonder...who will win in a fight between Reia and Sonja? Kiva: Come to think of it, I think Reia would win. Terra: *laughs* Now why do you think Reia would win? Kiva: Well, she has survived against a big explosion from a space station, can be even stronger when revived from near-death and she can use her Super Saiyan powers from her heart. Terra: Wow... Looks like you know Reia very well. Kiva: Yep, I sure do. Terra: That's good. Friendship has coming a long way for you. Kiva: Yeah, it has. Huh? - Terra gave a kiss on Kiva's cheek. Terra: Glad to hear you say that. Kiva: *blushes* Thanks. - Leaving Terra alone for a while, Kiva now can focus on the overall plan for The Hunger Games. She sits with Ratchet and Clank as she begins to ask about the operation. Kiva: Hey, guys. Ratchet: Kiva, have a seat. - Kiva sits in a chair and decided to ask. Kiva: What is this 'Operation: Hunger Game Victor', anyway? Ratchet: It's a lot to explain and it's a complicated plan. Are you sure you want to hear it? Kiva: Yeah, I'm sure. Ratchet: Well, Angela has hacked to the Capitol's mainframe and she has placed us as sabotage. Our primary goal is to help Katniss and slow down the other contenders. Kiva: Seems fair. Ratchet: Peeta is a part of this group, so we'll have to improvise once the games are reaching the endpoint. Kiva: Alright. Ratchet: Angela also looked something up and we need to watch out for wild animals and Tracker Jacker bugs. Kiva: Alright. Luckily, my survival skills will get us through. Ratchet: I know. Clank: How come you are interested in this tournament, anyway? Kiva: Well, I thought that this is a good opportunity to put my survival skills to the test. Ratchet: I assume you have everything you need for this, right? Kiva: Well, let me check. - Kiva checks her pack and it looks like she's ready for the task ahead. Kiva: Yep, I'm all set. Ratchet: Good. Clank: Wish Skipper was here to see you like this.. Kiva: Well, I'm sure he's already proud of me. Ratchet: Yeah, I'm sure of that too. Kiva: Thanks, Ratchet. - Night quickly goes by and Kiva is ready to hit the sack, until Reia came into the room. Kiva: Oh.. Hey, Reia. Reia: Are you comfortable sleeping on your own? Kiva: Um... Reia: Still can't, huh? Kiva: Pretty much, why you ask? Reia: Just wondering. - Reia then take a capsule from her pocket with a CC logo on it. Kiva: What's that? Reia: Well, I wanted to give you a wedding present. So, I asked Bulma a favor. Kiva: Bulma.. - Reia activated the capsule and it transform into a wrapped box. Reia then handed the box to her student. Kiva: What's in here? Reia: Let's say you might be surprised. - Kiva opened the box and finds two presents inside- A new teddy bear and a designed shooting bow matched for her student. Kiva: Oh my gosh... It's so cute! Reia: I found this bear in a store before...some unexpected things happened. Kiva: Oh wow.. And this firing bow too? Reia: No, that's Sasha's gift. Presea, Genis and Angela helped out with this one. It has four different features to shoot an arrow with- Fire, Shock, Poison and Explosive. Kiva: Wow, that's so cool! Reia: And this... - Reia handed a new pair of pink gloves, needed to shoot an arrow, to Kiva as a reward for the Mark of Mastery's completion. Reia: ...is my final offering to you as a student for the Mark of Mastery. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. A shame that I can't call you 'master' anymore. Reia: Memories last a lifetime. Try not to dwell on it too much. You want me to sleep with you tonight? Kiva: Yes, please. Reia: All right, then. - A few minutes later, Reia wanted to bed with Kiva on the other side. Reia: I like to know.. Do you have nightmares sometimes? Kiva: Yes. Reia: (No wonder she wants company at night time...) I see. Can you tell me, at least, one nightmare you had? Kiva: Well, Zemo destroyed a town and...everyone with it. *starts crying* I was away from it, but..it's my fault I got them into this mess... - Reia comforts Kiva when she lays on Reia's shoulder. Reia: Shh... Hey, hey... Kiva, will it help if I sing for you? Kiva: Yes... *tears coming out* Reia: Hey, I have a...new lullaby I had practiced. You can hear that or..? Kiva: Well, I wanna hear the new lullaby later. Reia: Okay. Some other time, then. - Reia kissed Kiva on the forehead. Reia: Get some rest, okay? Tomorrow's going to be busy. Kiva: Alright. - Reia suddenly walked away, to get something to drink before bedtime, and humming the new lullaby she's practicing. Little did she suspected, Kiva heard her and makes her decision about it. Kiva: (Huh... Nice melody to it..) - A few minutes later, Reia came back to bed and sleeps besides her student. Kiva suddenly woke up and finds her master sleeping. Kiva smiled and once again rest for the night. Category:Scenes